russelfandomcom-20200213-history
‘Iskul Bukol’ and ‘T.O.D.A.S.’ holds its hilarious reunion celebration for IBC-13's 57th anniversary
March 3, 2017 In celebration for its 57th anniversary of IBC-13, Tito, Vic and Joey goes to the public high school Diliman High School with their high school girls Joyce, Keith and Raisa in Iskul Bukol, while Joyce Abestano and Patrick Destura crossed-over to T.O.D.A.S. Back in the 80’s, IBC-13's phenomenal and legendary comedy programs like the top-rating sitcom Iskul Bukol which used to air every Tuesday and the gag show T.O.D.A.S. originally aired every Wednesday. Now, two of the Kapinoy network’s favorite comedy shows are celebrating their reunion anniversary party on Philippine television, Iskul Bukol now on its 40th year and T.O.D.A.S. which celebrated its 36th year—bringing two huge celebrations of fun-filled nights and laughter along with some of the entertainment industry’s well-loved personalities as guests for the festivites and the show’s resident comedians upping their comedy party that will surely tickle everyone’s funny bones. Tito Sotto, Vic Sotto and Joey de Leon; Keith Cruz (school uniform), Tonton Gutierrez, Joyce Abestano (school uniform), Patrick Destura (school uniform), Raisa Dayrit (school uniform), Maxene Magalona (teacher) A reunion party for the 40th anniversary of Iskul Bukol is coming up this Saturday, as the Diliman High School era of the longest-running primetime sitcom on Philippine TV kicks-off a hilarious reunion party at the public high school Diliman High School with the legendary comedy trio: the Escalera brothers (Tito Escalera and Joey Escalera) and Vic Ungasis. Joining the curriculum-based sitcom’s phenomenal teen trio of today's hottest teen stars Joyce Abestano, Keith Cruz and Raisa Dayrit, veteran actor and the King of All Media Tonton Gutierrez, versatile actress Maxene Magalona and teen actor Patrick Destura in the upcoming episode which will have the reunion of Iskul Bukol gang: the legendary three actors-comedians Tito Sotto, Vic Sotto and Joey de Leon (last seen together after Iskul Bukol: 20 Years After), with other original members of the cast such as Mely Tagasa whose played as the resident high school teacher Miss Tapia, Anthony Roquel as the former gay Tonette Macho, Bibeth Orteza and Jimmy Santos. Teen actress Giann Solante will also be joining in on bringing the laguhter in the public high school. Iskul Bukol marks the reunion as a trending topic #IB40thReunionParty, and the high school classmates and teachers of Diliman High School meets a reunion of Escaleras and Ungasis. In the opening scene before intro, during the recess at Diliman High School, Joyce (Abestano) and Patrick (Destura) learned the reunion of Tito, Vic and Joey where they involved Patrisha (Patrisha Samson). After opening intro, at the Escalera house, Keith (Cruz) learned that Tonton (Tonton Gutierrez) meets Tito (Sotto) while Keith is going to school at Diliman High School. In the Ungasis house, Vic (Sotto) saw Raisa (Dayrit) and her father Rommel (Gian Sotto) to show their reunion party when Raisa goes to Diliman High School. Meanwhile, in Diliman High School, Joyce and her classmates Alexa (Mianne Fajardo) and Gabbi (Sajj Geronimo) involve Ma'am Maxene (Maxene Magalona) meets Joey (de Leon) while Joyce meets Keith (Cruz). In the principal's office of Diliman High School, Tonton learned that Miss Tapia (Mely Tagasa) meets the Escalera brothers Tito and Joey. Joyce Abestano (school uniform) and Patrick Destura (school uniform); Joey de Leon, Cara Eriguel, Keempee de Leon, Mariel Rodriguez, Hans Mortel, Kitkat, Jimmy Santos Meanwhile, Iskul Bukol stars Joyce Abestano and Patrick Destura goes in the set of the Kapinoy comedy show T.O.D.A.S. to join the cast in a series of spoofs of their favorite Kapinoy shows of past and present in celebration of IBC-13’s 57th party also this Saturday (March 4). In this weekend’s special guest, Joyce and Patrick are set to add a comedy flavor to T.O.D.A.S. as the longest-running gag show goes to a fun-filled reunion party as the comedy legend Joey de Leon along with the cast led by Cara Eriguel, Keempee de Leon, Mariel Rodriguez, Hans Mortel, Jimmy Santos, Empoy Marquez, Candy Pangilinan, Wowie de Guzman, Kitkat, Bobby Yan, Carlos Agassi, Yassi Benitez, Princess Ryan, Nicole Uysiuseng, Thirdy Lacson, Miguel Vergara, Caloy Alde, Queenie Rehman and Jao Mapa. brings a tribute to Kapinoy comedians. In this reunion special episode will have a guest stars led by Jaime Fabregas, Ces Quesada and Manny Castañeda of the political satire Sic' O'Clock News; child actor Bimby Aquino-Yap, Jr.; and C.U.T.E. (Call Us Two for Entertainment) star Helen Gamboa. Aside from this, Santos and Yan will do a spoof of Kilos Pronto's Ben Tulfo and Alex Santos, and a duel of dunces in satirical quiz show Battle of the Brainless. As proof, T.O.D.A.S. takes on yet another hilarious performance that is set to air on Saturday (March 4)—bringing happy to the faces of the Filipino audience for more laughter and funnier. Iskul Bukol is a weekly Saturday primetime curriculum-based sitcom of IBC-13 aligned to the K-12 high school curriculum and continues to teach good values and learn the lessons each week that reflicts the hilarious side of high school life, while T.O.D.A.S. remains to be the best gag show of all time with some of today’s best comedians and IBC’s young stars delivering laughs and funnies. Party with the fun this Saurday night, Iskul Bukol at 7:15pm after PBA and T.O.D.A.S. at 10:15pm after Maya Loves Sir Chief. Catch all the Kapinoy comedy shows on IBC-13 to make weekends and late nights the most fun for the whole family. 'Joyce and Patrick tapped in ''T.O.D.A.S. (aired in March 4, 2017)''' *February 17, 2017 (at 5PM) (Tonton and Joyce)